Untitled
by W'sWife
Summary: The Miss Teenage California pageant ends in tragedy when a sadistic serial killer tracks down all the delegates and murders them.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

William and Felicitas were hanging out at the mall's arcade after the health fair. William played skeeball, using up the last few coins left in his pocket. "Hey little man, I'm gonna get mmore quarters." Felicitas said as she rumpled her little brother's hair. "Awesome!" the 10 year old replied, eyes never leaving the game. Felicitas smiled and walked over to the quarter machine.

JJ closed her cell phone slowly. Another participant was found. This one was the 34th one found so far. The Miss Teenage California pageant had attracted an unsub like a moth to a flame. "What is it JJ?" Hotch asked, looking up from a file. "They found another one. She was with her little brother at the arcade." JJ said, replacing her cell phone to its holster. "Damn, this guy is always one step ahead. Where was she found?" Morgan asked. "Let me get all the details in order. I still haven't gotten the full story yet." JJ said, dailing Garcia's number. Hotch nodded and went back to his file.

"Welcome to Tech in the box, may I take your order?" Garcia said, putting on a fresh coat of orange lipstick. "It's JJ, can you look up the full name and age of the latest victim?" JJ asked reaching for the post it notes. "Honey, I sent you all those details already. They're sitting in your email inbox." Garcia said, putting the tube of lipstick away. "No they're not." JJ said, looking through her inbox. "Hit refresh sweet cheeks." Garcia said in a motherly tone of voice. "Oh, yeah you're right. Here they are. Thanks Garcia." JJ said, hanging up and opening the email. "Seriously, how does she find her shoes every morning." Garcia chuckled.

JJ printed it out and went right back into the meeting room. "Got it. Felicitas Linda Becerra, 15, found behind the arcade her friend William Spencer, 10, was playing at. Found by her former JROTC squadron commander Vanessa Garcia who works there. William walked up to Vanessa and asked if she'd seen his older sister Felicitas. She said no and went to go throw away some boxes. Vanessa found Felicitas and screamed, getting the attention of Bill Spencer, cheif of security at the mall and William's father." JJ explained as soon as she set foot in the room. "When was she found?" Hotch asked. "Umm, 12 hours ago, in Fresno." JJ said, looking through the papers. "Reid, Morgan, drive up to Fresno and check it out." Hotch instructed, dailing a number on his cell.

Morgan and Reid went straight to the morgue, the coroner was expecting them. "You've got to be kidding me." Morgan said, parking the car. The morgue was a small white building, made of 4 portables. The door was wide open in the 100 degree heat, a couple of windows were boarded up, and a couple shingles were hanging off the roof. "Hello, you must be Agents Reid and Morgan. My name is Julie, welcome to the County of Fresno morgue." The coroner said, walking up to the car.

"Sorry for the mess, I've just been really busy. There's no A/C, just some swamp coolers that are too much of a hassle to turn on. Hope you don't mind My husband's a contractor. He said he'd fix it, but he got deployed." Julie said, walking up to the wall of cells. The truth of the matter is that both agents did mind, but were too polite to say anything. _A giddy, pixie of a coroner in a piece of crap morgue that's hotter than balls. Lovely_. Morgan thought. "Let's see, Becerra...Becerra...BECE...nope..nope...Becerra! Here we are." Julie said, pulling out the drawer. "Hie sweet pea. You got visitors today. She's so pretty, such a shame." Julie said, pulling back the blanket covering the victim's face. "Miss Teen Central Valley. Hmm," Reid said softly. "Oh really? Ain't that something. I got to meet the queen and not even know it! learn something everyday." Julie said, walking off to get a file.

"What's going on up there?" Morgan asked. "When I was going through the delegates' files, this one stuck out." Reid explained. "What do you have a crush or something?" Morgan teased. "No, nothing like that. She wanted to be a profiler. She had her whole life planned out. She's very interesting. She would have won." Reid explained thoughtfully. "So the unsub is taking out the competition?" Morgan asked. "Look at the body, it's torn up. If he was just taking them out, he would have just shot them execution style. This unsub likes to see beauty torn apart." Reid explained.

"Okay, well here's a file about all evidence found at the scene. I took the liberty of preparing it for you. I'd hate for you to go into downtown after driving up here from Pismo. Grapevine's such a meanie." Julie said, handing them a thin file. "Thank you. We appreciate it. What's the Grapevine, if I may ask?" Reid said, overtaken by curiosity. "Highway 99 and I-5. Its that streach that goes over the mountains from the coast into Bakersfield. It's pretty much the large intestine of California." Julie explained. _I wonder which side is the anus._ Morgan thought dryly. "A comedian once said that Fresno is California's toilet. That it's like one big turd. But in some wierd way we're proud of it." Julie went on, remembering the blog entry.

"Where's the autopsy report?" Reid asked, quickly changing the uncomfortable subject. "Autopsy hasn't been done yet, she just got here." Julie explained. "When is it going to be done?" Morgan asked. "Umm, let me check." Julie said, walking over to her desk. "Okay, December 12th." Julie said, looking at her planner. "What? That's like 6 months from now!" Reid said, eyes widening. "Oh hush, don't be such a drama king. It's only 4 months away!" Julie said. "Ma'am, we're investigating a serial killer. This is top priority." Morgan said with a sense of urgency. "Well it should be if the FBI are being called in." Julie said cautiously. "Is there any way you could bump this autopsy sooner?" Reid bargined. Julie bit her lip. Both agents stared at her. "Alright, I'll do it today. But if the chief gets mad, I'm pinning this on you two." Julie said with a sigh of surrender. "Thank you very much. If you could please call-" Reid began, getting out a business card. "I know, I know. You two better scram before I change my mind. Don't worry. This little princess is in good hands." Julie said, shoo-ing them out of the morgue. The agents nodded and left. "Thank you!" Reid said over his shoulder on his way out. "Yeah, yeah. Well sugar, looks like its you and me now." Julie said, shaking her head.

"That was...interesting." Morgan said, driving down the road. "I like her, she's kinda cool." Reid said. "Reid, she talks to corpses like they're people." Morgan said. "Well aren't they?" Reid challenged. "Well, you know what I mean. It's not like they can answer her back." Morgan reasoned. "Maybe she's a ghost whisperer or something." Reid said with a shrug. "What's with the defensiveness. Do you have a crush on her or something?" Morgan asked annoyed. Reid shruged and looked away. "Oh my god, you do!" Morgan said with grin from ear to ear. "I-I...Derek! Stop it!" Reid said, turning red. "Oh, this is so good, it must be fattening! You've got to be kiddin me dude! The coroner?" Morgan teased. "Oh laugh it up!" Reid said, crossing his thin arms. "Oh trust me Jimmy Neutron, I will...and so will Emily, and JJ, and Garcia, and-" Morgan teased. "Shut up!" Reid said, answering his ringing cell phone.

"Excuse me?" Emily said defensively. "No, not you Emily! Morgan's being a buttbag." Reid explained. "Buttbag?" Emily said, confused. "You know, a bag of butts." Reid explained. "Well, that's a new one. Anywho, Hotch wanted to know how everything going up there." Emily said, raising an eyebrow. "Should I tell him Morgan's picking on you?" She added with a grin. "No, no. I'll call him later." Reid said quickly. "Why, is it classified information or something?" Emily teased. "Nah, its just that we got nothing yet. The coroner is doing the autopsy right as we speak, and we're meeting the detective at the crime scene in a few minutes." Reid explained. "I'm just giving you a hard time Reid. Talk to you later." Emily said, about to hang up. "Bye." Reid said, closing his phone. "Who was that?" Morgan asked. "Emily. Hotch wanted to know how everything is going." Reid explained. "Oh...what'd you tell her?" Morgan asked. "That you're picking on me." Reid teased.

_A/N: I'll get back to this, I promise. I just got a lot of stuff to do. I actually am Miss Teen Central Valley, and I got the idea for this when I was playing skeeball with my little brother after a health fair at our local mall. And last year's squadron commander does work at the arcade. And little man's dad is head of security. Anyone who has driven on the Grapevine knows why some people refer to it not very fondly. And there is a 4+ month waiting list for autopsies in Fresno. And Fresno has actually been called California's Toilet. The blog is on . _


End file.
